Interface
Interface Guide von !GER★Ollzn Hier findet ihr eine Übersicht über den Homescreen, seine Icons und ein paar "Nice to know's". center|500px Die Übersicht ist wie folgt gegliedert; 1. Der derzeitige LVL und die Erfahrungsleiste wie ihr sie aus RPG's und MMO's kennt. Füllt sich der Balken komplett, steigt ihr eine Stufe auf. Gleich darunter in grau, befindet sich die bereits gesammelte Erfahrung und die noch benötigte um die neue Stufe zu erreichen. Weiter unten findet ihr eure Vitalitäts Punkte so wie eure Energie und Ausdauer Punkte. 2. Hier wird das Gold angezeigt, das ihr gerade besitzt. Vorsicht: Gold das nicht in der Bank gelagert wird, kann euch von anderen Spielern durch Rivalenkämpfe abgenommen werden. Deshalb solltet ihr davon schnellstmöglich Monster oder Gebäude kaufen um das Minimum an andere Spieler zu verlieren. Das "Nicht-lagern" von Gold, rentiert sich ab ~lvl160+, denn ich verliere lieber, wie in meinem Beispiel oben, ~10Mil an Rivalen, als ~200Mil an die Bank durch 20% Einlagerungsgebühr. Die Graue Zahl unter eurem Gold zeigt das Einkommen an, das ihr z.Z. durch Gebäude erhaltet. Dieses Einkommen erhaltet ihr regelmäßig alle 60 Minuten. Versucht nach dem Kauf neuer Gebäude euer Einkommen durch den Kauf von Monstern die "Upkeep"-kosten benötigen, wieder zu verringern, um das Maximum an Schaden durch eure Monster herauszuholen. Das steigern und nicht benutzen von Einkommen rentiert sich nicht, da es wesentlich mehr in angelegten Monsterschaden bringt. 3. Das Profil beinhaltet alles was wir benötigen um unseren derzeitigen Stand des Accounts einsehen zu können. -LVL -Stats -Upkeep (Einkommen) -Achievments -Items -Monster -Gebäude Bei den dort angezeigten Monstern könnt ihr auch euer Leader Monster festlegen indem ihr auf das entsprechende Monster klickt und dort auswählt: "Zum Leader beauftragen." So könnt ihr auch von einigen features der stärkeren Monster profitieren. 4. Allianzen sind ein sehr wichtiger Teil im Spiel. Hier finden wir unseren Allianzcode und die Möglichkeit für das bequeme Copy/Pasten rechts daneben. Im Eingabefeld darunter können wir neue Spieler zu unserer Allianz hinzufügen. Wer schnellstmöglich viele Allianzmitglieder haben will, kommt einfach nicht darum, sich selbst aktiv zu kümmern und diese Option zu bemühen, bis die Finger weh tun. Ganz unten schließlich sehen wir die aktuellen Anfragen von anderen Spielern an uns. Achtung: Für jede Stufe die wir im Spiel aufsteigen, können wir 5 neue Allianzmitglieder akzeptieren, die uns jeweils wieder 5 Monster mehr in jeden Kampf (Rival- und Bossfights) mitführen lassen. Für jeden Stufenaufstieg, können wir somit 30 Monster mehr erhalten. A und O ist es hierbei am Ball zu bleiben und das Maximale an Allianzmitgliedern herauszuholen. 5. Eine Übersicht über die Anzahl an Allianzmitgliedern die ihr derzeit besitzt. 6. Die Optionen geben uns die Möglichkeit allgemeine Einstellungen am Spiel bezüglich Sound und Vibration vorzunehmen, desweiteren kann man hier, wer es noch nicht getan hat, die lästigen Kampf- animationen ausschalten. -Push-Mitteilung: Hier kannst du die Mitteilungen Komplett An/Aus schalten. -Gegnerischer Angriff: Informiert uns, wenn wir angegriffen werden. -Bounty-Event Alarm: Informiert uns, wenn ein Allianzmitglied ein Kopfgeld auf einen anderen Spieler ausgesetzt hat. Clan Revenge Event-Alarm: Informiert uns, wenn ein Allianzmitglied seine Allianz zu einem Rachezug an einem Spieler auffordert. -Boss-Battle Event-Alarm: Informiert uns, wenn ein Allianzmitglied einen Boss beschworen hat. -Alarm bei Einladung zum (K)Clan: Informiert uns, wenn ein anderer Spieler uns zu seiner Allianz einladen möchte. Beim überschreiten von 500+ Allianzmitgliedern, rate ich, das Häkchen bei Boss-Battle Event-Alarm zu entfernen, denn diese Option wird ziemlich schnell zum Akkufresser wenn sie 100x in 2 Stunden losgeht. Ganz unten befindet sich der Button um in das Mainmenu zurückzukehren, ganz nützlich will man den Server wechseln, die aktuelle Version erfahren oder den CS-Code einsehen ohne das Spiel komplett neuzustarten. 7. Eine Information über Name/LVL und unseren Allianzcode. 8. Dies ist das aktuell "zum Leader" beauftragte Monster. Um das Monster zu wechseln, einfach auf Home - Profile, dann zu den Monster herunterscrollen, das gewünschte Monster anklicken und "Zum Leader beauftragen" wählen. Monster ab dem S-God-Rang haben spezielle Leaderboni die du erhältst, wenn du sie auswählst. Die Boni einzelner Monster und ihre Effekte kannst du hier einsehen. 9. Hier gelangt ihr zum Dungeon-Bereich. Mehr Informationen darüber, findest du hier. 10. Hier gelangen wir zu unserer Questübersicht. Mehr Informationen darüber, findest du hier. 11. Unter "Monster" erhalten wir eine Liste aller derzeit verfügbaren Monster sowie deren Element/Att/Def- und Upkeepinformationen. Hier sehen wir auch die Gesamtzahl unserer derzeitigen Armee sowie das Maximum das wir haben können in Klammern rechts daneben. Sorgt dafür das ihr immer die maximale Anzahl an Monstern mit euch führt. Im Reiter "Kombinationen" rechts daneben, können wir die von uns erhaltenen Monster zu besseren Monstern aufwerten. Mehr dazu findet ihr hier. 12. Über das Schlacht-Symbol gelangen wir zum "Actiongeladenen" Teil des Spiels. ;P Rivalen: Hier kann aus einer Liste an gegnerischen Spielern zum Angriff ausgewählt werden um XP und Gold zu erhalten. Die Liste aktualisiert sich automatisch und zeigt Rivalen in der gleichen Lvlgegend an. Aber Vorsicht, einige Spieler haben es nicht gerade gern angegriffen zu werden, da kann schon einmal das ein oder andere nicht allzu nette Wort fallen. Für jeden erfolgreichen Angriff erhalten wir 1-5 XP (Zufällig), sowie 10% des Maximalen an das LVL angepassten Goldes des Gegners. Für jeden verlorenen Kampf verlieren wir Leben, je mehr Verteidigung der Gegner hat, desto höher auch der Verlust an Leben, maximal aber nur 24. Sollte die eigne HP unter den Wert von 26 fallen, können wir keine Kämpfe mehr bestreiten un müssen uns um weiter zu kämpfen wieder heilen. Desweiteren kann man nach einem Angriff die aktuelle Stärke der eigenen Armee sowie die Monsterarmee des Gegners einsehen. Kopfgeld: Hier finden wir eine Liste der Spieler, die gerade auf die Kopfgeldliste gesetzt wurden. Meiner Meinung nach ein guter Zeitvertreib, hat man ein bisschen Stamina über. Dazu kommt noch das wir unser Achievment "Schlächter" durch das gewinnen von Bountykämpfen weiter vorantreiben. Allianz-Rachezug: Im Reiter Allianz-Rachezug finden wir all die Spieler, die von unseren Allianzmitgliedern zum Rachezug freigegeben wurden. Meiner Meinung nach eine ziemliche Verschwendung von 10 Juwelen. Bossbattle: Unter Bossbattle haben wir die Auswahl zwischen 3 Unterreitern: -Normal Boss: Hier finden wir die Bosse unserer Allianzmitglider für die wir uns angemeldet haben bzw. die Bosse die wir selbst beschworen haben. (Um einen Boss wieder zu entfernen nachdem er besigt wurde drückt im Bossfenster einfach auf: "Boss Eliminieren" -World Boss: Die Reiter der drei Weltbosse 1-80, All und LVL 80-160 die alle 24Std. nachdem sie besiegt sind neu spawnen. In diesem Bereich kommt ihr kostenlos an viele Juwelen! -Summon Boss: In diesem Reiter können wir alle 10 Stufenaufstiege einen anderen eigenen Bosse beschwören, beginnend mit LVL10, der Bossrespawntimer setzt sich alle 14Tage automatisch zurück. Es sind nur die letzten 3 Bosse sichtbar. Der Boss mit niedrigsten Level wird entfernt sobald ein neuer Boss dazu kommt. 13. Unter Boss finden wir lediglich die selben Reiter, die wir auch über Punkt 12 erreichen, siehe oben. 14. Unter Gebäude finden wir Informationen über unsere aktuellen Einnahmen und Ausgaben. Für die Maximale Effizienz oder wie ihr das Maximum aus eurem verfügbaren Gold heraus holt, verweise ich auf die Tabellenkalkulation von Free ATM 15. Die Bank gibt uns die Möglichkeit, das Gold das wir durch Rivalen- und Bosskämpfe erhalten vor gegnerischen Angriffen zu schützen. Hat man gerade nicht die Möglichkeit/Zeit sein Gold in in neue Gebäude bzw. Monster zu investieren, bietet es sich auf jeden Fall an, sein Gold mit einer Gebühr von 20% in seinem Bankfach zu lagern. 16. Die Kur wird benötigt, falls euer Leben unter 26 fällt, denn dann könnt ihr nicht mehr angreifen. Beachtet, das lediglich das Gold das im Bankfach gelagert ist genutzt wird um sich zu heilen. Stellt also sicher das ihr immer genügend Gold dafür parat habt. 17. Im Shop können wir unsere schwer verdienten Juwelen, sei es durch Weltbossfights oder körperliche Arbeit im RL, verprassen. Was man am besten kauft oder was gerade wichtig für einen ist, steht hier. Im Reiter "Charge Juwel" rechts, findet sich außerdem am Ende die Möglichkeit durch das installieren anderer Spiele von Gamevil kostenlose Jewels abzugreifen. Diese Option sollte man auf jeden Fall wahrnehmen. 18. Der Worldchat biete euch primär die Möglichkeit euren Allianzcode an andere Spieler weiterzugeben. In Verbindung mit der AllianceCode App, kommen so, sehr schnell viele Allianzmitglieder zusammen. Leider wird der Chat nur spärlich für die Kommunikation untereinander genutzt. 19. Über dieses Icon kommt ihr schnell in das Übersichtmenü, siehe Bild. 20. Zu guter letzt, die "News Sektion", die wie folgt unterteilt ist: - Gesamt: Hier findet ihr alle Informationen in chronologischer Reihenfolge. - Schlacht: Hier findet man eine Übersicht über die letzten Angreifer. - Allianz: Hier kann man die Bosse einsehen, die von Allianzmitgliedern beschworen wurden, sowie evtl. Rachefeldzüge. - Nachricht: Dieser Reiter beinhaltet das persönliche "Postfach" hier kann man z.B seinen eigenen Code hinein posten, damit andere Spieler die den Chat lesen so den Code erfahren. - Allianznachricht: In diesem Bereich, ist alles ersichtlich was die eigenen Allianzmitglieder so schreiben. Hier wird auch über alles mögliche gesprochen ohne von AllianceCode gespame genervt zu werden. Kategorie:Begriffsklärung Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Anleitung